Double Trouble
by LovaticWolfDiaries
Summary: Kol Mikaelson is filled with hatred, but by someone who is just as dangerous and smart as him, a girl, Isabel Reilly. She's vicious, she's cunning, she's one of the most powerful vampires in the world and she's exactly like him.
1. The first encounter

Isabel Reilly dropped the girl who she had just drank from and chuckled while wiping away some blood around her rosy coloured lips. She took her elbow length brown hair out of it's pony-tail as she was now full and didn't want to feed for a while. Her phone rang and she sighed in frustration, not even looking at the caller she answered.

"What!?" She snapped as she was not in the best mood today after finding out about Katerina Petrova's surprising arrival back to Mystic Falls.

"Calm down, sister. I just called to ask where you were, you weren't at home so I figured I'd call and see whe-" Her sister, Cara Reilly, was interrupted.

"I'm fine! Okay, I know I'm your baby sister and all but you don't need to be constantly checking up on me all the time." Isabel sighed, she could tell Cara was rolling her eyes at her.

"I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid".Cara admitted, Isabel glared, even though she knew it was to a dead corpse on the floor.

"Don't worry, sis, I won't touch your filthy werewolf boyfriend unless he goes near me first." Isabel sneered. Cara's friend, Mike Landfore, was a werewolf, he knew Cara was a vampire too, they swore not to tell anyone that they were friends though, their families would kill them. Isabel knew Cara liked Mike, very much, but Mike didn't have a clue and neither of them knew if Mike liked Cara back.

"I'm not worried about Mike right now, I'm worried about you, you're so, so." Cara tried to finish her sentence, but Isabel finished it for her.

"Unpredictable? I think that's the word you're fishing for." She said with a smirk, Cara could tell she was smirking too just by the way she was talking.

"Yes, and psychotic at times, and manic, which is kind of the same things but still. Isabel sometimes you scare me, and it shouldn't be that way. I shouldn't have to tell you this over the phone because I'm scared you'll hurt me when I see you. I shouldn't be scared of my sister, but I am, I still love you, I'm just afraid you'll lose your temper one day and seriously hurt someone you love." Cara admitted, her voice was shaky and she sounded as if she was about to cry, isabel just sighed. She felt bad, yes, but she wasn't going to let her guard down, even for her sister.

"Look, Cara, I love you and you know I do, but this is who I am, I'm not going to change, I can't change. I would never hurt you, I promise you, if I ever hurt you I would hate myself forever, you're the only bit of family I have left, Car." Isabel reassured her older sister, the way they acted it was if Isabel was the older one. The two didn't even look alike, Isabel had dark blue eyes, Cara had light green, Cara also had blonde hair an it was curly most of the time. Cara was 19 and was in her last year of school and Isabel was 18, she was thrilled that she had been turned when she was 18 because she would technically be an adult but still a bit of a teen.

"I'll see you when you come home, Is, I love you, please don't do anything stupid." Cara begged and then hung up, Isabel just put her phone back in her pocket and began to walk away. As she was walking she sensed someone behind her, as she turned around she clenched her fists, ready to attack.

"Who's there?" She asked, quite calmly, but when she got no reply and just someone flashing past her she began to get angrier.

"Come out now! Or are you too scared?" She challenged, as soon as she said that a man appeared in front of her. As in right in front of her, she didn't back away from the attractive man though. She wasn't afraid to admit he was attractive, because wow, he was beautiful! His dark hair was tustled and in a mess and his eyes were very dark, he needed to feed.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself," He spoke with his beautiful english accent, "I'm Kol Mikaelson." He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. Isabel just raised an eyebrow as the name sounded very familiar, she just didn't know where she heard it.

"I suppose you're expecting me to be melting in your hands right about now, huh?" She asked with that cocky smile of hers.

"Not exactly, I expect you to tell me your name, I told you mine." He told her she smiled and took both his hands in hers and he smirked, thinking he had won her over. She got in really close to his face and was about to connect their lips until she glided her lips towards his ear.

"Don't ever expect anything from me, you told me your name, doesn't mean I have to tell you mine." She whispered then gave him a long lingering kiss on the cheek and pulled away his expression made her smirk once again. Kol snapped out of his trance and scowled at the girl, he went to snap her neck but it didn't work. She laughed, and shook her head then pushed him, that's all it took for him to fall to the ground, nothing most other vampires could do to an original. He growled and pulled out a stake and stabbed her with it, she glared at him and pulled the stake out of her heart. It was painful but it would take a lot more than that to kill her, there was only one thing that could kill her, but nobody knew what it was, it was the same with Cara. Though if a werewolf bit either one of them they would be in serious pain, but they wouldn't die, they'd just be stuck with the pain until an original vampire healed them. But Isabel didn't know Kol was an original, she still couldn't remember where she'd heard of him before. She stabbed him with the stake, he didn't die, he didn't go unconscious, nothing. They both knew there was something different about the other vampire in front of them, they just didn't know what how to kill them, they just knew, they wanted them dead.

"Honey, you should really save this for another day when you actually know how to kill me, or even hurt me." Isabel advised him, he growled and kicked her in the stomach, it didn't hurt, that much, but the impact made her fall to the ground. While she was getting up he had disappeared, she scoffed and went home, mumbling how much of a stupid scared idiot he was.


	2. He's an Original

When Isabel arrived in the door she noticed Cara sitting down on the sofa watching the television, Cara turned around to see who came in the door.

"Oh my god! I was worried sick about you! What took you so long?" Cara asked in her regular panicked voice, Isabel just sighed.

"I had a bit of a run in with another vampire, God he was such a prick!" Isabel growled, Cara frowned in curiousity.

"Who was it? One of the Salvatore brothers, I hear Stefan is drinking blood again. Or Katherine, I mean Katerina, she goes by Katherine now." Cara asked the worry still in her voice, though she knew herself she didn't have to worry about Isabel.

"No, he told me his name was Kol Mikaelson, I know it sounds very familiar but I can't remember where I've heard it before." Isabel told her sister who was now gaping at her.

"Did he hurt you or bite you?" Cara asked suddently, Isabel suddently felt a bit worried herself my the stern tone in her sisters voice, a tone that is very rare indeed.

"Erm, no, well sort of. We kind of tried to hurt each other, but he didn't bite me though. Why, do you know who he is?" Isabel asked frantically, Cara sighed and then kicked the wall, causing a hole to appear.

"Kol Mikaelson is Niklaus Mikaelson's brother! Kol is an original! Him, his sister Rebekah and his other brother Elijah were all basically incapitated by Klaus a few years after I was born. I can't believe he's back, that means Elijah and Rebekah will be back too! Oh crap!" Cara explained, she was getting more and more frustrated everytime she talked about it.

"Isn't Elijah the one who killed-"

"Don't mention his name, he's my past and I ever want to hear his name again!" Cara snapped, Isabel was about to smirk but decided it was a very bad thing to do at this moment. Cara's ex-boyfriend, Thomas Clarke, told her he loved her, turned her then cheated on her with someone else. Before Cara had the chance to Elijah came along and killed him because he apparently liked the person who Thomas cheated on Cara with.

"Don't ever go near any of the originals okay, Is, I'm not trying to be all over protective I'm just warning you, they can compell us. They will find out a way to kill us, heck, they'll probably compell us to tell them how to kill us. Which is why this," Cara took out the brown-ish red stake from the drawer in front of the mirror. "this has to be hidden far away." And with that Cara took the stake and moved over to the one of the many painting hung on the wall, she took the painting off the wall revealing a small silver door, a safe. She opened the safe and placed the stake in the very back, she then locked the save and put in a new combination. When she turned around she expected to see Isabel in the exact same place instead she found a note on the table.

'Thanks for the advice, now, excuse me while I go kill him, love Izzy 3 ' The note read, Cara's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh my God, Is! You don't even know how to kill an original!" Cara shouted, in hope that Isabel was close enough to hear her, no such luck. "Come on, Cara, for a change it's time to go and save Izzy's ass." Cara grabbed her coat and ran with full speed to the Mikaelson house, fear errupting through her whole body. She kindly rang the doorbell, only to have more fear run through her when she saw who answered the door.

"Elijah?" She gasped, he smiled warmly at her.

"Ah, Cara, nice to see you again." He told her as she stood there frozen.


	3. Attack!

"What are... What? I thought you were dead?" Cara choked out, still in shock that the man she was so terrified of what right in front of her.

"First of all, Cara, you can relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I have no need to and secondly, I was never dead. But I'm here now, as is Rebekah and Kol, which I figure you didn't notice either." Elijah explained, Cara frowned.

"Where is Kol? Is he here?" She asked angrily, Elijah looked behind him seeming to be checking whether or not he was home.

"No, I'm afraid not, why? What did my foolish brother do this time." Elijah asked, slight disappointment and amusment in his voice.

"He tried to kill Isabel, yes, Isabel is here with me in Mystic Falls, I'm positive you've heard of her." Cara asked with a smirk as she seen the momentary flash of fear on his face but he quickly covered it up with a cough.

"Well, then you should have nothing to worry about Kol then, he doesn't know what you are, does Isabel know about us?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know how to kill you, not that I was going to tell her or anything, but she's gone to try kill Kol." Cara said in a panic, Elijah gave her a curious look.

"You two are basically invincable, like us, what makes you so worried about Isabel going after my brother?" Elijah asked, Cara sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Because he's close to figuring out how to kill us and there were TWO stakes last time I checked, now there's only ONE. I shouldn't be telling you this but I think someone from your family took it, either you or Katerina." Cara explained, Elijah's face changed somehow when she mentioned Katerina.

"My Katerina... She's here?" Elijah gasped out, Cara raised an eyebrow.

"_Your _Katerina, since when is she yours and yes, she's back in Mystic Falls because of her stupid doppelganger." Cara told him, Elijah was about to say something else when she cut him off. "I'm sorry I really have to go find Izzy, I forgot! Thank you for the help, goodbye!" Cara turned around when she felt a hand grab her arm, fear shot through her once more.

"It was nice to see you again, Cara." He told her then the hand went away and she heard the door close, after a few seconds she remembered Isabel and ran away.

Isabel was currently walking around the streets of Mystic Falls waiting for Kol to jump out of nowhere and attack her, it wasn't working, but she didn't know whether or not he was around.

"Oh, Kol! Come out , come out wherever you are!" She yelled, after that she heard a faint sound coming from the bushes next to her and smirked. "Kol, you know I can't kill you, and you know you can't kill me so what are you hiding for? I mean I know I'm a big bad vampire and all but come on, so are you." She taunted some more, the noise of footsteps came to her ears but then stopped a good distance away. "Come on, Kol, take a risk, I know you've taken them before, take another one. Come at me, hit me, kick me, bite me, try hurt me, you know you want to." Soon she saw a shadow a good distance ahead of her. "Fight me you wimp!" She whispered, the shadow went back into the darkness and she rolled her eyes and mumbled 'idiot' under her breath. She turned to go home only to come face to face with Kol he wasn't looking too happy.

"Haven't you ever heard of politness, darling?" He growled and she thought about it.

"I have heard of it, but it never really appealed to me." She answered with her signiture smirk, he hissed at her, fangs showing and punched her in the stomach. She was taken aback by the impact but quickly recovered, she grabbed his jacket and pushed him up against the wall pressing him to it as she took out a stake.

'I don't know how to kill you but I'll be damned if you're getting away without a scratch on you this time!" She growled and stabbed him, he roared in pain, she just laughed. She was about to stap him again but he grabbed the stake out of her hand and kicked her away. He aimed at her heart and she grabbed his arm, trying to stop his arm from getting any further. He got closer to her, bringing the stake closer to her also, she never thought she'd ever find a vampire as strong as her so this was a challenge for her. Eventually he lost grip of the stake so she let go of his arm but because he was putting all of his strength on her arm he ended up falling on top of her. He growled and sat up trying to punch her, she grabbed his hands and shot forward making him hit the ground and her sit on top of him. She hissed and her fangs came out, and wrapped he hands around his neck he grabbed her hands and pulled her face down to him. They stared into each others' eyes for a split second, not knowing what to do, but Isabel snapped out of it and bit him. He growled and she pulled away with a wide grin.

"Wow, Original blood doesn't taste as bad as I thought it would." She commented, he wasn't in the mood for joking and went in to bite her, his fangs barely brushed against her neck when she was pulled off and he was stabbed with a dagger. He went unconscious and Isabel looked up to see who had helped her and was about to attack them for interrupting until she seen the angry yet worried face of Cara.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" She shouted in anger, Isabel rarely ever heard her sister curse so it was a bit of a surprise. "You know what I know what you were doing, acting before you think. Do you realize what could of happened if he had of bitten you!?" Cara asked frantically, Isabel just shook her head in frustration.

"I had him, I was about to stab him with this before he bit me!" Isabel shouted to her sister while holding up the stake that she stabbed Kol with earlier. "Wait, what happens if he bites me?" She asked with a curious look.

"If an Original bites one of us then we'll get poisoned, we'd need the blood of a Witch to heal us, a powerful Witch and good luck trying to find one of them. Every single witch knows who we are and they hate us, even Bennet! If we don't get cured, we die, simple as that" Cara explained, Isabel's eyes widened.

"So there's _two _things that can kill us and that bitch is one of them!?" Isabel shouted and pointed over to where Kol was lying on the floor... or supposed to be. He was gone, Isabel and Cara looked around in fright.

"Come on, let's get home before he regains the strength to attack both of us." Cara suggested and Isabel nodded as they ran to their house, but as Isabel ran she could of sworn she saw Kol smirking from the shadows. He was going to be the death of her, no pun intended.


	4. Blood Problems

"Okay so, if we bite them they can still heal us but if they bite us they can kill us?" Isabel questioned to make sure she had everything correct.

"Uh huh! It's still taking a risk asking one of them to heal us, because they can turn on us at any moment." Cara explained, Isabel slowly nodded, letting all the information sink in.

"What's the difference between their bite and their blood?" Isabel asked, Cara sighed as he had already explained it multiple times to her.

"Their's a certain venom in their bite, but it's not effective to anyone else but us."

"But then when their feeding us blood would they not be feeding us the venom?"

"No because when they bite into a part of their skin the blood drips a bit and the venom is gone. The venom doesn't cover all of their blood, there's about a nail sized amount of venom."

"I think I get it now, so nothing's going to happen to me because I bit Kol?" Isabel asked in slight worry because Cara didn't see her bite him.

"No, you'll be fine, just as long as you make sure he doesn't bite you." Cara advised, Isabel nodded then went to go to her room.

"You never did tell me how to kill an Original." Isabel pointed out and eyed her sister carefully.

"Yeah, that's a little bit more complicated, I'll tell you that tomorrow." Cara promised, Isabel could almost smell the lie she just said.

"Just tell me now." Isabel ordered, Cara just shook her head. "I said, TELL ME! Or you'll regret it!" She threatened.

"I promised Elijah I wouldn't!" Cara blurted out, Isabel gaped.

"So Elijah's back too eh? You must be very happy about that, hmm? Well I figure Bekah must be here to." Isabel guessed aloud, Cara just stood not knowing what to say.

"I'll be home soon, DON'T wait up for me and don't even DARE follow me." Isabel ordered sternly, Cara just nodded as Isabel grabbed her coat and walked out of the house. Cara released a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Oh God, Izzy, why must you always go on these silly suicide missions where you know you're going go get yourself killed?" She thought aloud, after a long time of waiting she decided it a good idea to leave Isabel to look after herself. Cara grabbed her coat and keys, checked herself in the mirror then got into her car to drive to Mike's.

Isabel knocked on the Mikaelson house door while tapping her food waiting for an answer. After a few seconds someone opened the door and she smirked when she realised who it was.

"Hello, Isabel, long time no see."

"Ah, Rebekah, as always, a pleasure to see you. Now, I've got something I need to discuss with you, so if you wouldn't mind letting me in, that would be great."


	5. Meeting the Family

Rebekah sighed as she opened the door wider and told Isabel to come in, Isabel smiled evilly when she was in the house.

"So, where are my other favourite Mikaelson's?" Isabel asked while hopping onto the sofa and putting her feet up, feeling very relaxed. Rebekah sat on the armchair across from her and glared at Isabel, she really hated her, more than words can express.

"Well, Elijah is upstairs, Niklaus is out getting food and Kol is off trying to seduce some man or woman so he can have a nice meal." Rebekah told her, Isabel smirked at her last point.

"Your brother likes to seduce men? No hate or anything but, what?" Isabel asked with a slight chuckle, Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't be insulting if I were you, we all remember what you done with Angela Kellar back in 1976." Rebekah commented with a smirk and Isabel's eyes widened in shock, she thought everyone had forgotten about that. Everyone in the town Isabel had been living in at the time had been vervained so she couldn't feed on them. She was desperate so she ended up having to seduce one of the waitresses in the restaurant she always fed in.

"That was one time, God! I was starving, give a girl a break!" Isabel said very defensively, Rebekah laughed.

"That's all Kol's doing!" Rebekah told her with her hands in the air in defense for her brother, Isabel found it humerus.

"I heard my name, what did I do now sister?" They heard Kol's beautiful accent sound as he walked in the room, he stopped when he saw Isabel and the smirk had dropped from his face.

"Bekah you idiot! You invited her in!?" Kol shouted angrily at his sister who hadn't got a clue what was going on or why he was so upset.

"Yes, why, what did she do to you?" Rebekah asked frantically as she stood up and looked at a smirking Isabel still lying down and smiling, she was enjoying every minute of this.

"Oh nothing, just attacked him, stabbed him and tried to kill him a bunch, nothing extreme." Isabel answered for him, she knew she was taking huge risks here being in a house full of originals who could kill her, well sort of.

"What is wrong with you?" Rebekah asked her in disgust, this angered Isabel slightly making her stand up out of the chair.

"Me, what's wrong with me!? Every single one of your family members is a psychopath! Klaus, all he wants to do is start an army of hybrids so he can take down all of his enemies, including me. Elijah, he doesn't fool me with his kind act, I've seen him kill about 13 vampires and humans in a row, and he also tried to kill me. Kol, don't even get me started on him, he kills for fun, even if you look him in the eye he'll kill you. One minute he'll like you and then he'll just turn on you for no apparent reason at all, oh and he tried to kill me. And you, sweet innocent Bekah who's in love with the poor high school jock, you try cover it up, but you're a monster just like every single other person in your family." Isabel growled at them, they were both angry as hell and looked so ready to rip her head off. Elijah came rushing down, probably because of all the noise, he stood and stared in shock at Isabel, he had obviously heard every word.

"You can't say much, your family was just one huge malfunction, and you know that too!" Elijah snapped, it was a long time since she had seen this side of him, it amused her.

"Oh really, well I wouldn't know now would I? You know why because every single one of my family members are dead, bar Cara! I never found out who killed them, but every time I get a lead it always comes back to you fucking Mikaelsons!" She shouted at them all, they were so angry at this point, so was Isabel.

"Isabel, I suggest you leave now before this gets ugly, you're just going to get yourself killed." Elijah advised, trying to regain control over himself.

"Oh I'm afraid you can't kill me, there's only one thing that can kill me and one, you don't have it, two, you don't know what it is." Isabel teased, Kol smirked and she noticed this, her face dropped and she gulped remembering how he had most likely heard the conversation between her and Cara.

"Actually darling, I'm sure you'll find there's two things that can kill you." Kol pointed out an ran to her, she ran back and he he had her cornered against the wall. He leaned forward and brought his lips to her ear, she could feel his breath tickle her skin. "And I'm one of them." He whispered before leaning back and revealing his fangs, for once in her life, Isabel was terrified.


	6. Never a Dull Moment

Isabel knew she only had about five seconds to get herself out of this, she could either threaten one of his siblings or make him take pity on her, so for the sake of her life she went with the second option.

"Please, please, I'm begging you don't!" Isabel pleaded with him, he paused and looked at her, she was crying. "I swear I won't do anything to hurt any of you, I'll leave you all alone, I won't even look at either of you ever again, just please, don't bite me." Kol sighed and looked over at his siblings. Elijah nodded to say let her go but Rebekah shook her head telling him to do it any get it over with. Kol knew he wasn't going to come to a decision with them two, he looked back at the sad and worry some face of Isabel. He looked deep into her eyes, looking for any trace of mischief, he didn't see anything, no sadness, no fear, no evilness, nothing.

"Your humanity is switched off." Kol mumbled, nobody in the room heard him properly, but Isabel did.

"No, it's not, that's what everyone thinks but really I'm just a cruel bitch." She managed to say this without adding in 'just like you', it was difficult but she had to bite her tongue to get out of this mess. She saw a huge smirk grow on Kol's face, something she never liked to see, she wasn't scared, well usually, but she never knew what was going on in his deranged mind.

"Brother, sister, can you give us a moment please?" Kol asked his siblings kindly, not taking his eyes of Isabel, Isabel secretly longed Elijah to stay because he was the only one in this house who didn't want her dead, for the moment. Elijah and Rebekah obliged and they both walked out of the room closing the doors on their way, Isabel gulped before looking at Kol. If he would just let go of her arms she'd be able to get away no problem, but he had a very strong grip on them.

"I remember hearing a conversation between a group of kids a few hundred years ago, one of the girls there she said something very interesting, something I still remember. The Mikaelsons are the only vampires in the world who can compel a Reilly." He explained, smiling evilly with every word, Isabel wasn't liking this at all. "Now, I don't know if this true, but you know what they say, you never know until you try, right." Kol chuckled and Isabel immediately closed her eyes and looked down away from him. "Oh don't be like that darling." Kol spoke, his voice low and as nicely as he said it Isabel could hear the demand to look at him. Isabel stayed the way she was, Kol made her face point in his direction but she still refused to open her eyes. That was until she felt his lips on hers, her eyes opened and she gasped at the connection. Once she had her eyes open she saw his beautiful brown eyes, they were almost hypnotizing.

_"God Isabel! Stop it, you're getting soft!" _She mentally scolded herself as she tried to make her eyes close again but before she had the chance Kol had already begun the compulsion.

"Tell me honestly, what can kill you and your sister?" He asked, Isabel breathed in air to start her sentence, but Kol never got to hear her answer because Klaus came barging into the room.

"You!" Klaus growled while pointing at Isabel, he pushed Kol harshly out of the way making him fall to the ground. Kol gave his brother a side glance and growled as he pulled himself off the ground and walked over to where Elijah and Rebekah were now standing at the door. Isabel chose this moment to run to the window, Klaus followed and cornered her at the ledge.

"Seriously, what is with you guys and cornering people, ever hear of personal space?" Isabel asked with a smirk, nobody answered her they just glared. "Guess not, tough crowd." Klaus grabbed her arm tightly, it hurt but she wasn't about to show it.

"Where did you put it?" Klaus asked the anger still obvious in his voice, Isabel just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, she figured he was talking about the Thorn-tree stake, the one that Cara hid in the safe. "WHERE DID YOU PUT THE CURE!?" Klaus shouted and tightened his grip on her arm, she winced in pain.

"I don't have the damn cure alright! just let me go!" She told him, he sighed angrily and let go of her arm and began pacing the room.

"If she doesn't have it her sister has it," Klaus guessed then looked at Elijah, "Elijah, get me that cure. You're the only one she trusts, at least a little bit." Isabel was about to speak at this but she decided to listen for a bit more.

"Brother, I can't just go and interrogate her-"

"Then force or to give it to you! If you don't I will, I don't care if I have to kill her to get it I will!" Klaus shouted, Isabel stood forward.

"You lay a finger on my sister and I swear I'll kill every last one of you." She threatened, Kol snickered, Isabel glared him.

"This is no time for meaningless threats, love, besides, you can't kill a family of an originals." Klaus chuckled slightly, Rebekah had a smile on her face meaning she agreed with Klaus and Kol, but Elijah done nothing.

"Oh don't tempt me, every single vampire in the world is scared of you, I'm not, Cara's not, in fact I know you couldn't kill Cara. I may be terrifying but don't be fooled by the sweet act, Cara is almost as bad as me when she gets started." Isabel warned, none of them believed her, she just chuckled and took a few steps backwards until she hit the window ledge. "Fine, go, attack us, see if we care because by the time you get to us, we'll be prepared." She jumped onto the window sil and looked at them all individually. "We'll kill each and every one of you, one by one, you won't even know what hit you." She looked at Kol. "And I've got my eyes set on one in particular." She winked and him and with that she jumped out the window. They all ran to the window and looked down to see she was gone.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." Kol growled, he had his heart set on that, that he was going to kill her, somehow, someway.


	7. Finally

Cara closed her car door, she really didn't want to know what Isabel was doing at the Mikaelson's, she it was best if she stayed out of it. She silently hoped Mike was home, if not she would have to go home and mope. She took out her phone and called him, just in case his parents were home.

"Hey, Car!" She heard his beautiful soft voice sound in her ear.

"Hey, Mikey, I'm outside, are your parents home?" She asked, he looked out his window and saw her standing there looking around.

"No they're not, you look beautiful tonight by the way." He complimented, she looked up to where she knew his window was and smiled.

"You look rather dashing in your pajamas." She told him, she could of sworn she saw a blush on his face. She hung up the phone when she saw him leave and heard his footsteps coming down the stairs. He opened the door for her and was attacked in a hug, he chuckled and hugged her back, kicking the front door closed.

"Great to see you too." He assured her, she smiled and pulled away from him.

"Sorry about that, just some stuff going on. I didn't know anywhere else to go." Cara admitted, Mike placed his hand on her shoulder and pointed at the stairs. She walked up the stairs with him behind her.

"So what mess has Isabel gotten herself into this time?" Mike asked, he wasn't surprised in the slightest that it had something to do with Isabel, it was ALWAYS Isabel.

"Two words, Kol Mikaelson." Was all Cara said, there was a hint of a sigh in her voice though. They walked into Mike's bedroom and Cara threw herself on the bed, she was fed up. She felt the bed dip and looked to see Mike laying next to her, they both stared at the ceiling.

"So, let me guess, Isabel thought it would be a good idea to seduce Kol out of boredom and now he wants to kill her?" Mike suggested, he thought he was dead on until he looked at Cara's face. Her eyes were wide and she was giving him a strange look, she slowly shook her head.

"No, Mikey, just no, even Isabel wouldn't sink as low as that vicious monster." Cara told him, she left out the part that her sister was a vicious monster herself. As was Cara in her past, but she never wanted to relive that, that was the only time her and Katherina Petrova WEREN'T trying to kill each other.

"So what happened?" Mike asked while laying on his side looking at Cara in amazement. He'd never admit to anyone how much he liked her, he didn't even want to admit it to himself. The thought alone could get the both of them killed, he was positive she had no feelings for him at all!

"Isabel and Kol are trying to kill each other, literally. Neither know what kills the other person, but it won't take them long to find out. Isabel is smart, she'll ask around, do some research, probably remember hearing a while back from some witch. But Kol's smart too, as much as it pains me to say it, he's so close to finding out what kills us!" Cara explained, she was getting teary near the end. Mike only knew about one think that killed them, he didn't know there was a second one. At this moment all he really cared about was the fact the girl he loves is about to start crying. He pulled her into a huge hug and let he cry in his arms. "It won't take him long to realise he can kill us too." Cara spoke in a whisper, Mike looked down at her, she sniffled and looked back.

"Cara, I don't care how much trouble I could get in, NOBODY is going to hurt you okay? Isabel can protect herself, I'm here to protect you. If any of them come near you I'll bite them." Mike promised, Cara smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, he wrapped his around her waist and they stayed like that for a while.

"I love you so much Mike." She whispered, she wanted him to know how she felt, he had to know. Mike didn't know though, he thought she meant as a friend.

"I love you too, I always have, I always will." He promised, Cara pulled away and looked him in the eyes with a smile.

"You really mean that?" She asked, just making sure, he smiled back and nodded. He was taken aback by what she done next, she shit forward and kissed him full on the lips. He froze momentarily and then realised what was going on. He kissed back, their hands roamed each others' body, not caring where they went. Mike pulled Cara down so he was on top of her, she grabbed the ends of his top and played with it for a while before getting bored and taking it off him.

"Big bad wolf has got one nice chest!" She exclaimed, he chuckled and then sheepishly leaned down to kiss her again. They were about to take it further when they heard 'We will Rock you' by Queen, it was Cara's phone.

"OH MY GOD! This better be important." Cara growled, Mike let her get up to go to her jacket on the floor. She sighed and pulled out her phone to see Isabel's number on it.

"What Isabel? Now really isn't the time for your shit!" She complained, she didn't know where that came from, she would never usually say that to Isabel. Maybe being around Mike made her feel safer about these things.

"Wow, I'm sure pretty little Izzy wouldn't like you talking to her like that, would she?" Cara froze at the beautiful english accent on the other line.

"Rebekah, where the hell is Isabel and WHY do you have her phone?" Cara demanded, she heard a chuckle on the other line and could almost FEEL the smirk on the originals face.

"My loving brother has gone to kill her, not like any of us wanted her around any longer."

"Which brother?" Cara asked, scared of the answer.

"That, my dear, is the question, you're just going to have to figure that out." Rebekah teased, Cara frowned then realised something and smiled.

"You don't know how to kill us." Cara stated, Rebekah laughed, this didn't help Cara's nerves at all.

"Actually dear, we do, one simple little bite." Rebekah told her and clicked her teeth for emphasis. Cara refused to cry, she was going to be strong.

"Okay then, bring it, oh and don't tell me which brother you have after me because it'll be fun to find them and kill them. I don't care about any of your family anymore, as soon as the opportunity comes I'm taking each one of you down!" Cara warned then hung up, she was so filled with rage she slipped on her white leather jacket.

"Are you not staying for longer?" Mike asked, she felt bad that she couldn't stay. She walked over to where he was standing beside the door and kissed him slowly with emotion.

"I promise we'll continue this another time, alright?" She asked in a whisper. He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"If you need me, PLEASE call me, I'll be there as soon as possible." He assured her as they stood at the front door.

"I will, don't worry." She told him before walking out the door. Before she went out the gate she turned around. "I love you." Were the words she said before she left and she knew she heard him say he loved her too.

When Cara pulled up into the driveway she had a huge grin on her face. She walked to the door and rooted around her bag for the keys to the house frowning because she couldn't find them.

"Oh god I left them at Mike's!" She whispered to herself then sighed and reached into the bush next to her where they keep the spare. It wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice sounded, she turned around and right in front of her stood the one, the only, Elijah Mikaelson.


	8. Secret's out!

Cara sighed and marched up to Elijah, this time there was no fear within her, she was too angry and too fed up about everything to even think about being scared.

"Give me those!" She ordered as she tried to snatch them out of his hands, he moved his arm so she couldn't get them. Cara growled in anger and Elijah raised a curious eyebrow, at this Cara groaned and pushed him, it didn't do much, then walked back to the door and sat down.

"Love, what are you doing sitting there? You look like a child." Elijah teased, Cara glared at him then stood up as he walked towards her.

"Don't even dare try hurt me or I swear you'll regret it." She threatened, Elijah let out a quiet chuckle and moved so there was a little gap between them.

"Oh Carolyn, I'm not going to hurt you." Elijah promised with a smile, he wasn't expecting for her to punch him in the face and kick him to the ground. He looked up at her in a mix of confusion and anger, she hissed her fangs at him.

"You know to NEVER call me that! My mother used to call me that and you know that, nobody's called me that in almost 300 years, I hate it! It's Cara or nothing, got it?" He just nodded, but he looked as if he felt kind of guilty. Cara sighed and her fangs disappeared, then she looked at the ground and noticed three silver items, her keys. Elijah looked beside him and saw them too, they both ran to them simultaneously, Cara grabbed them first but Elijah grabbed her hand. Cara gasped at the tightness of his grasp, then looked at him to tell him to loosen his hand, but when she looked up her nose brushed against his. She looked into his eyes to see something she didn't expect, guilt, what was he guilty for?

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, Cara was confused until she knew what he was about to do, but before she could look away it was too late.

"I want you to tell me how to kill you and where it is." Elijah compelled, Cara tried to keep her mouth shut, the tears were dimming her vision, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"The thorn-tree stake is hidden in a safe behind a painting in the hallway of my house." She blurted out, after she said this he let go of her hand and stood up. She looked up at him, dropping her keys then stood up. "Please don't kill us." She whispered as she was unable to stabilize her voice. His hand cupped her cheek and he wiped away a stray tear with a sigh.

"I won't kill you, but I make no promises concerning my siblings." He told her honestly, she sniffled and wiped away her tears and swatted his hand away. She turned her back on him, grabbed her keys and walked around him to the front door.

"You know, I still remember what you said to me the last time we met, before you came back." She began, he turned to look at her in curiosity. "After you killed Thomas you promised me that you would make sure nobody hurt me like that again. You know what a promise is, Elijah? That's giving me your word and I know you're a big fan of keeping your word. So why make an exception just for me? Is it because of your family, if it is I understand, I would have done everything for my family, I would know that too, which is why I would never promise something like that." As she spoke Elijah thought about that day. He remembered seeing Thomas saying he'd see Cara later and kissing her, and he remembered seeing him not even 2 hours later with another woman. He was so angry, not just because he cheated on Cara but because it was with Katerina, his Katerina, there was no denying he was in love with her and still was.

"I promised nobody would hurt you like that, and I keep that promise, I won't let anybody break your heart, but I-"

"Let me guess, but you didn't promise that you wouldn't let anybody break my bones, I get it, you found a loop hole. Well guess what, I don't care anymore, I'm sick of hearing excuses from everybody. Just go home Elijah, go tell your hybrid brother how he can kill me and where the weapon is." Cara was getting angrier by the second. She unlocked her door and opened it but before she walked in she turned around to him once more, he was looking at her with sad filled eyes. "I hope Isabel kills you." She whispered and slammed the door in his face, Elijah froze for a few seconds to think about what she had just said. After a few moments of silence he went back to the Mikaelson house while Cara stood in the same place for about 5 minutes. She remembered Isabel, that she could be dead, her whole conversation with Rebekah was coming back to her.

"Hey sis, where were you? Off having fun with Mike or off doing homework with Mike?" She jumped when she heard Isabel's voice coming from the kitchen. A smile grew on her face and she placed a hand over her heart in relief. She walked in to where Isabel was sitting at the table reading a book titled 'The Hunger Games' Cara knew Isabel had stolen that from her room, she loved that book.

"Well if you really must know, we were having a bit more fun than homework." Cara answered, this made Isabel drop the book on the table with a gasp, it made Cara smile slightly in amusment.

"Cara you dog! Or should I say, Cara's doing a dog." Isabel joked and put her legs up on the chair beside them. "Details now!"

"It was nothing really, he just told me how much he cared for me, then told me he loved me and we hugged, we told each other how we felt he kissed me and he told me that he'll always protect me." Cara explained, Isabel didn't seem that interested until she mentioned that they kissed.

"And, how was, you know, IT?" Isabel asked, Cara sighed and a pout grew on her face.

"Unfortunately we didn't get that far, I got a call from the Princess Original." Isabel took her legs down from the chair and leaned over closer to Cara.

"What did she say?" Isabel asked, her voice getting serious, Cara wondered if she knew about everything going on.

"Just that her and her brothers are coming after you, but we don't know which one it will be. they're also coming after me, but I stopped her from telling me who was after me because I got too angry and hung up." Cara explained, Isabel sighed and put her head on the table then back off it and looked at her sister.

"It's Elijah alright, Elijah's going to kill you, I heard Klaus tell him to in the house, whatever you do you have to stay away from him." Isabel warned, Cara instantly got worried, not knowing what to say. Would Elijah really kill her, after everything? She decided not to tell Isabel about her encounter with Elijah.

"Oh yeah one more thing," Isabel began snapping Cara out of her trance. "Where's the cure and why does Klaus think we have it?" Cara gulped, trying to find her voice.

"Because we do."


	9. Flashbacks

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Cara!?" Isabel screamed at her, Cara jumped out of her skin at how loud she was, guess that means the sisterly moment is over. "Out of all the places you could have put it you decide to put it with the stake?" Isabel asked quietly and then marched out to the hallway where the painting was. She took the painting down and sure enough the safe was there, she started looking around for the key. When she couldn't find it she got very frustrated and attempted to punch the safe but shouted in pain when her knuckles collided with it. Cara walked in with the key in hand and noticed Isabel holding her right hand in pain.

"What happened to you?" Cara exclaimed and ran over to her trying to help her but Isabel pushed her away.

"The stupid safe is rigged, who else has been in here?" Isabel asked, Cara walked in front of the safe and raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody's been in here but us and Mike, but we put the stake in the safe the other night and he hasn't been there since." Cara explained, Isabel stood next to her sister and sighed while shaking her head.

"I bet it has something to do with the Mikaelsons." Isabel grumbled, Cara looked at her and frowned.

"Have any of them been in the house? Did you invite anyone in, not just the Mikaelsons but anyone." Cara asked, Isabel stopped and thought about it then shook her head.

"What about you, any sign of Mikaelsons or anyone else, what about Mike?" Cara sighed in anger at the suggestion of Mike's name, but then her eyes widened.

"Katherine." She whispered, quickly she took the key and took a deep breath before forcing herself to put the key in the hole. She screeched in pain but kept going, she turned the lock and let go of the key, she took deep breaths again before grabbing the handle and opening the door. Isabel looked into the safe while Cara leaned against the wall looking at her red hand, she then looked at Isabel who had her arm in the safe trying to locate the stake and the cure. She took out the stake and Cara let out a shaky breath then watched as Isabel's eyes widened.

"The cure is gone." Isabel breathed, Cara shook her head and moved Isabel out of the way to search every inch of the safe.

"That bitch!" Cara exclaimed and kicked the wall, she grabbed the stake off Isabel and placed it carefully into the safe then slammed the door and quickly locked it through the pain. Cara stormed into the kitchen and hid the key in a small compartment under the table.

"How did Katherine even get in here?" Isabel asked as she followed Cara into the kitchen who was now pouring herself a glass of wine.

"When you were away and I moved back here I met Katherine at the grill, we started talking and after a few drinks we-"

"You're not about to tell me you done 'IT' with Katherine are you?" Isabel interrupted her, Cara's eyes widened in shock then made a disgusted face.

"NO! Ew, no! I was going to say we became friends of some sort, but I did do someone that night, here, in the house, as did Katherine, here, in the house." Cara finished slowly not wanting to say too much.

"But there's only two bedrooms in this house?" Isabel questioned, Cara chuckled then looked at her sister guiltily.

"I didn't expect you were staying so Katherine and Chris kind of..." She trailed the end of her sentence when she saw her sister raise the side of her top lip in disgust.

"KATHERINE PIERCE HAD SEX IN MY BEDROOM!?" Isabel screamed, Cara couldn't supress her chuckle. "That's it, I've had enough for one night! I'm going to sleep, in the living room, ON THE SOFA!" Isabel announced as she walked out the kitchen door.

"Actually, Izzy, Kyle and I kind of-" Cara began as a joke, when she heard Isabel grunt.

"Sleeping in the hallway!" She shouted as she marched past the door in the other direction, Cara smiled to herself but once Isabel was gone she let it drop. She thought as she sipped her wine then decided to sit on the sofa for a while. As she sat she thought about all the great adventures she had without Isabel, but one of her favourite actually involved the Salvatore brothers and Katherine, when they actually liked each other.

_"Come on Damon, you know I'm way better at hide and seek than you, besides isn't that a childrens game?" Cara asked with a slight chuckle, her regular smile plastered on her face. Damon stood up out of his seat and looked at Stefan then Cara._

_ "It may be a childrens game but it's one we all know how to play and it should be fun to see how well you can still play it." Damon explained, Cara then looked at Stefan who sighed then nodded, Cara looked back at Damon who was now standing in front of her giving her puppy dog eyes._

_ "Fine! I'll play, but only on one condition! We're not to leave the house, make it a bit trickier." Cara insisted, Damon offered his hand in agreement but Cara scoffed and offered her fist for a fist thump._

_ "This is why I love you." Damon joked and fist thumped her, "Come on Stefan join in the fist thumping." Stefan laughed and stood up to give Cara a fist thump but before he could she pulled back._

_ "Sucker!" She said with a high pitched voice, Stefan faked a sad face and Cara hugged him. "Aw, I'm sorry Stefan."_

_ "Why, what'd you do, kiss him and he didn't like it?" A voice behind them sounded, Cara looked to see Katherine smirking, she smiled and went to hug her. Katherine returned the hug and looked at everyone in the room. "So what are we all up to?" She asked, Cara looked to notice Damon and Stefan staring in admiration at her, it always happened._

_ "We were just about to play hide and seek, would you like to join us in the fun?" Cara suggested but Katherine just chuckled._

_ "Hide and seek, what age are you three? Only children play that game, and besides, when children play it they're lucky to ever be found out here." Katherine explained, there was a hint of warning in her voice._

_ "That's because the vampires keep taking them, but we're vampires so we can protect ourselves." Stefan pointed out, Katherine looked at him and raised an eyebrow._

_ "I wouldn't be so sure, especially not with the werewolves running around everywhere." Katherine told them all, she looked at Cara after that.. "You seem to be a fan of the wolves." Cara frantically shook her head in disgust._

_ "Oh God no! Them horrid things, I hate them all, I'm surprised nobody's killed them all yet." Cara growled slightly, she really hated the vile things, Katherine smiled, obviously satisfied with her reaction._

_ "Well, it was nice to talk to you three, if you will excuse me, I'm feeling a bit hungry." Katherine announced and winked at them all then hugged Cara once more. "See you all later." She told them before leaving the house. Cara sighed when she left, Katherine truely was her best friend, she believed that they would always be best friends. They were partners in everything, even killing and eating, which made Cara confused as to why she had not asked her to feed with her._

_ "You ready to play?" Damon asked while waving a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. Cara looked up at him and into his eyes, the eyes that could make her do anything, the eyes she'd kill to see everyday for the fest of her life. It was obvious to everyone but Damon that she had it bad for him. She felt like she always would, but she knew it would never happen because of his strong love for Katherine. Stefan was more like her brother and everyone knew that they were like brother and sister, they would do anything for each other. Stefan knew about he crush on Damon and she knew about Katherine, he told her everything Katherine done and yet still the two boys still loved her. Cara could always count on these three people, they had been there for her when she needed them most and they continued to be there for her. She love them all and they loved her, it would always be this way, she could feel it, their love would never die, not until they die._

Cara let out a tear remembering that, she knew Isabel would kill her if she ever found out that her and Katherine were best friends. The same if she found out about her huge love for Damon and brotherly relationship with Stefan. But she never wanted Mike to know about how she used to feel about werewolves, she never liked them until she met Mike. Even then it took a while for her to warm up to them, it was natural, vampires and werewolves are natural born enemies, but it doesn't always have to stay that way. That is exactkly what Mike and Cara were trying to prove to people, but they really couldn't do that without one of them, or both, getting killed.

"Where did I go wrong?" Cara whispered as she placed her glass on the table and lay down on the sofa falling asleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better, maybe it will be a good day.

**Sorry for taking so long to update, next chapter will have some Kol in it and a little plot twist so be prepared! Enjoy! -Louise**


	10. School

Isabel groaned as she woke up, her back was in a rather uncomfortable state having slept in the hallway last night. She got up out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up bringing it into her room so she could change her clothes for school. She placed the sleeping bag in another bag and placed it at the bottom corner of her wardrobe, then looked around the room and shivered at the thought of Katherine and some random guy doing 'it' in her room. After a while she just ignored it and got dressed for the day ahead, she put on a long grey top with 'La la land' written in turquoise rhinestones in the front, a see through black cardigan, blue skinny jeans and black vans. She done her make-up like usual and her hair the same as always then she was ready to go. As she walked down the stairs she noticed Cara asleep on the sofa, her empty glass on the table and half empty bottle of wine. Sighing she walked over to her sister and stood right beside her.

"Get up Cara! School'll be over by the time you move!" She shouted and Cara sprung up from the sofa in fright.

"Don't do that!" Cara shouted then went upstairs to get ready while Isabel stood and laughed.

"I'm going to go ahead, see you there!" Isabel told her as she opened the front door, she heard a faint 'okay' from her sister so she walked out and shut the door behind her. They didn't drive as they only lived 10 minutes away from the school. As Isabel walked she sensed someone around her, but kept walking with a smirk plastered on her face. Without turning around she spoke;

"You know Kol, if you wanted to walk me to school all you had to do was ask." And suddenly he was walking beside her, his own smirk on his face.

"Oh, love, I was just afraid of the rejection, but who could reject me, have you seen me?" Kol said sarcastically, Isabel scoffed.

"Yes, I have seen you, which is the exact reason I reject you... love." He glared at her at this insult, she just looked at him and smiled. "Something wrong? You look a bit, what's that emotion, distraught." He grabbed her arm, about to pull her into yet another alley way when she twisted his arm and slammed him against the wall.

"If you wanted to be that kinky you should have warned me first." He teased and raised an eyebrow cockily, she leaned in close to him.

"Oh Kol, if I wanted to seduce you I would have done it a long time ago." She whispered, suddenly Kol swapped their positions so that Isabel was against the wall.

"What if I said I wanted you to?" He questioned while pulling a strand of hair from her face, she laughed.

"Then you would have to dream on, there is no way in hell I would ever try and seduce you, that's what you do, and to be quite honest you're not very good at it." Isabel answered then winked at the end, but Kol's smirk only got wider.

"So you're telling me this," He put his arm around her waist and cupped her chin with his finger while pressing lightly against her. "This has no effect on you at all?" She shook her head, but in honesty she was feeling something, something explainable. "And what about this?" He leaned in closer so that their noses were touching but he was still staring into her eyes. She, once again, shook her head. "May I have one more try?" He asked and she nodded, their eyes never leaving each others'. He leaned in slowly, very slowly, Isabel thought her head would explode! Eventually he got there, his lips softly touched hers and they lingered there momentarily. On the inside Isabel was begging for him to stop, as she may lose her pride if she even so expressed one bit of enjoyment, but he didn't. He done it again and this time Isabel met his lips almost half-way, she mentally cursed herself for it once she felt his smile on her lips. He deepened the kiss ever so slightly and she followed his movements as she felt his arm tighten around her waist while brushing his hand through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved further to him as they deepened the kiss even more when he licked her bottom lip, he wasn't exactly asking for entrance, he was telling her what he was about to do. She let him anyway, through the whole moment she forgot about her pride, forgot about where she was and forgot why she had repelled the thought of kissing him before. They didn't notice someone walking past and stopping to look at them, the person just stayed there.

"Well, well, well, Kol Mikaelson, got yourself another girl?" The two broke apart as soon as they heard the voice, it was a man. Isabel finally came back to reality of what she had just done and felt like staking herself until she looked to see who the man was.

"Damon." She growled, he noticed her and his eyes widened momentarily but he covered it up with a side smile.

"Isabel, never though I'd see someone like you being with someone like him." He commented, she shivered at the memory of what had just happened a few moments ago.

"Damon, I swear to you, I am NOT with him, I'm not sure what just happened a second ago but it wasn't meant to!" She swore, Damon chuckled while Kol, surprisingly, was just as shocked as Isabel was at the scene that had just occurred.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Damon mumbled before walking away before he got on the wrong side of either of the vampires. Isabel and Kol looked at each other, their eyes wide in shock.

"I think I should get to school." Isabel suggested quickly as she picked up her her school bag that she didn't know she dropped.

"I think that's a good idea." Kol nodded before walking quickly in the other direction, Isabel shook her head, still in disbelief at what had happened. She then walked out of the alley way and towards the school getting flashbacks of the kiss, but still attempting to ignore it.

Isabel sat in History class staring into space while her teacher, Alaric Saltzman, talked about the Cold War, every time he said 'Cold' to Isabel it seemed as if he was taking a little longer to pronounce the 'd'.

"Ms. Reilly!" Isabel jolted out of her thoughts when she heard Alaric shout her name.

"What? Huh?" She shook her head trying to keep herself awake, she looked to her left to see Caroline staring at her in confusion. Then she looked to her right to see Elena doing the same, she glared at them both in disgust, causing them to look away.

"Pay attention please." Alaric told her before turning away from the class and facing the black board again.

Lunch came around and Isabel went outside to sit down rather than in the crowded cafeteria, she found a large tree and sat under it, as far away from people as she could. The only people in the school that knew who Isabel and Cara were were Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and even Alaric. They ignored the sisters on a regular basis, apart from Alaric who had both of the girls for history so he had to talk to them on occasion, but he wasn't afraid of them, it seemed as if he was the only one who wasn't afraid.

"Why hello there." Isabel sighed at the sound of Rebekah Mikaelson's voice behind her, she turned around with a scowl plastered on her face.

"What do you want Rebekah?" Isabel asked as she put a hand on her hip in boredom, Rebekah was in the same stance.

"I wanted to make a deal with you." Isabel raised an eyebrow at this, she moved her hand motioning for Rebekah to continue. "Well I don't know if you've noticed but Klaus is pretty good at persuading people, some vampires, some human and even some werewolves." Isabel's eyes widened, she thought of Mike. "I'm sure if you had of been paying the least bit of attention today you would notice a certain Reilly's boyfriend is missing." Isabel took her hand off her hip and stood up straight.

"What have you done with Mike?" Isabel demanded an answer, Rebekah laughed, Isabel just hardened her glare.

"Don't give me that threatening attitude, you can't do anything to me, especially not in public." Rebekah pointed out, Isabel knew she was right, as much as she hated Rebekah she couldn't risk people seeing her.

"What's your deal then, Barbie?" Isabel asked while folding her arms in front of her chest, Rebekah's superior smile rose to the surface.

"Klaus won't make the dog kill Cara if you give him the cure." Rebekah told her, Isabel's expression didn't change from anger one bit.

"One little problem with your little deal, we don't have the cure, Katherine stole it, so if you really want it you'll have to find her."

"Well then you're going to have to find a way to get the cure back from her because you're the one who she stole it from." Rebekah's voice told Isabel it was an order, Isabel scoffed.

"One thing, nobody is going to kill Cara okay! I won't let Mike or you or anyone harm her so you can take your threats and deals, go find Katherine and give them to her. Got it, bitch?" Isabel warned before pushing past her and walking towards the school.

"We'll kill you, Izzy, one way or another!" Rebekah shouted after her, Isabel stopped in her tracks, the anger radiating from her body. She turned around to walk towards a grinning Rebekah, she stopped in front of the original and slapped her across the face. The impact knocked the girl to the ground, she held her cheek in shock then looked up at Isabel.

"I may not be able to bite you but I can still bitch slap you." With that Isabel left her and walked into the school in anger. She accidentally bumped into Jeremy on her way, she didn't bother looking behind her to apologize, not that she ever would anyway. Jeremy grabbed her arm and she growled before turning to look at him.

"What do you want, Gilbert!?" She shouted, people looked at her with raised eyebrows as they passed, she didn't care. Jeremy pulled her slightly away from the crowd of people so that he could talk to her.

"Where is Mike and Matt?" Jeremy asked, Isabel shrugged.

"I don't know where Matt is, I know Mike has been kidnapped by Klaus, why?" Isabel told him like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why has Klaus taken Mike!?" Jeremy shouted in a whisper, Isabel sighed at all of his questions.

"He's trying to threaten Cara and I, okay, that's your answer, I don't even know if Cara is okay, I have to make sure nobody's taken her too. As for Matt I have no idea where he is, Klaus wouldn't need him for anything. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go save the day as usual." Isabel explained as she tried to walk past him but he stopped her once again.

"Cara just left the school before lunch, I saw her leave the building." He told her, her eyes widened, suddenly she pushed past him and ran through the halls and out the school doors. She paused when she saw a figure standing in front of her, her ex boyfriend, her biggest mistake.

"Galen Vaughn." She gasped, he winked at her.

"Isabella Reilly."

**And so the plot thickens... Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back! There will be a lot of Kol in the next chapter (I think), I also may have a few more romances up my sleeve, this story isn't close to finished yet. See you in the next chapter you beautiful people, thank you! **


	11. Feelings

"Long time no see, Vaughn." Isabel stood up straight with a smirk on her face, he returned the smirk and stepped towards her slowly, but she didn't move.

"Still as beautiful as ever I see." He complimented, she chuckled and flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, I do try." She spoke cockily, "I guess you're not that bad either, how long's it been? Five maybe six years?" She guessed, he circled her and looked her up and down, he stopped behind her and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"I'm not sure, I just know it's been too long." He whispered and leaned in then kissed her neck, she turned around and grabbed his arms, which were snaking around her waist.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Vaughn, but that won't work on me anymore, we both know you're here to kill me." She told him, she let go of his arms and they fell to his sides, he looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing gets by you does it?" He quickly grabbed the stake from his back pocket but before he could stab her she grabbed his arm and twisted it. He screamed in pain and dropped the stake, she kicked him away and picked up the stake off the ground.

"You know, if I was insane enough I would stab you with this." She teased as she walked towards Vaughn who was crawling backwards while she played with the stake in her hand. "But that would be too easy." She told him then threw the stake far away into the tall green grass. He sighed in relief, suddenly Isabel ran to him and knelt down to his level looking him straight in the eye. "I'd say I don't _do _easy but I'd be lying considering I done you." With that she knocked him out with one simple punch in the face. Smiling she stood up and ran off to find her sister, the first place she planned to go to was the Mikaelson house. When she arrived she kicked down the door and ran into the house, instead of being greeted by her favorite family she was greeted with Mike.

"Mike, where is Cara?" Isabel asked, she didn't care about Mike's safety at this moment, just her sisters. Mike didn't answer her, he just growled, she started to get nervous, had Klaus already gotten to him? Her question was answered when Klaus appeared in the room with a wide grin on his face.

"Isabel, just in time for the show." He welcomed, her eyes widened in fear. "Can you guess what the main attraction is?" She gulped.

"Cara?" She guessed, he chuckled, suddenly Kol and Rebekah appeared behind her, when she looked back at Klaus his smile had disappeared.

"You." He growled, after he said this Isabel felt two strong arms grab her from behind, she knew it was Kol.

"Let me go or I'll rip you to pieces!" She screamed, she managed to get him to release one arm and turned to face him.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to finally kill you, darling." He told her with a glare, Isabel looked deeply into his eyes, wondering if he was telling the truth.

"But what about everything that happened earlier, are you just going to forget about that?" She asked in attempt to make him feel guilty, he just laughed and took hold of her other arm tightly, she gasped in pain. He leaned close to her, pressing their foreheads together but still looking in her eyes.

"What happened today meant nothing to me, do you understand me, I mean nothing." He promised, she felt so confused and a little hurt. She had no idea what she had felt earlier that day, she knew she hated him but she wasn't going to deny the fact that she felt something. Before she could say anything Kol pushed her into Klaus. "She's all yours brother, do as you please." Klaus smiled once again.

"Look I don't care what you do with me anymore, where is my sister?" She asked while holding her left arm in pain after Kol's strong grip.

"Well she's trying to find you, but she'll mysteriously bump into Elijah on the way and he'll bring her to where you are which will be a lie. Then who knows what Elijah'll do with her, kill her, bite her, but let's be real here, they're both the same thing." Rebekah informed her, she chuckled at the end, Isabel just scowled at her.

"And what are you going to do to me?" Isabel asked, everyone in the room, bar Mike who seemed to be in an emotionless trance, laughed.

"We're going to kill you, love, better yet, _I'm _going to kill you." Kol told her, taking pride in the fact that he was going to be the one to do it.

"You wouldn't." She challenged, he stepped forward.

"Try me." He dared, Kol looked up at Klaus as if asking for permission, Isabel looked over at Klaus praying he would shake his head. The odds were most definitely _not _in her favor, he simply smirked and nodded his head, himself and Rebekah moved to the other side of the room.

"Kol, you really don't want to kill me." Isabel tried to convince him, but he was having none of it. He ran to her and grabbed her neck.

"Don't tell me what I want and don't want to do." He growled and threw her to the floor, before she had any time to move he was above her in a heartbeat. He hissed his fangs at her, she let a tear drop, the realization kicking in, she was going to die. "Any last words, love?"

"No, but I just have one thing I need to do." She told him, he just looked at her in a questioning look but still held his scowl. It took all she had to not cower out of it, she shot up quickly and pressed her lips to his. She held the kiss for a few seconds, waiting for him to move away, when he didn't she moved her lips, feeling his kiss back. She pulled away after a long while and looked at him, he opened her eyes and looked at her, his fangs were gone. "Now you tell me you don't feel anything."

Klaus and Rebekah looked in amazement at what was going on in front of them, Klaus took a step forward but Rebekah stopped him. They all awaited for Kol's reaction, for Isabel it felt like hours until he finally even blinked.

"Klaus, kill her yourself." Kol told him before standing up and walking out of the room, Rebekah followed him. Klaus looked at Isabel in shock, Isabel had no idea what to think about what had just happened.

"What did you do?" He asked her, she didn't know what he was talking about, before she had a chance to find out someone walked into the room.

"Caroline?" Isabel questioned, Klaus turned around and to his surprise there stood Caroline.

"Klaus, please let her go." Caroline begged, Isabel had no idea what she was doing but if it resulted in her freedom she didn't care.

"Caroline what are you doing here?" Klaus asked walking towards her, Caroline done something strange to her hand when Klaus had his back to Isabel. Quickly she gave Isabel a look that told her to leave while she still could while Caroline distracted Klaus.

"I need to tell you something." Caroline told him, Klaus sighed in frustration, she just gave him an innocent look.

"Can it not wait until later, Caroline?" He asked, she shook her head and took his hand in hers.

"It really can't, I need to get this off my chest." Caroline looked down and smiled to herself, glancing at where Isabel was a second ago then back to Klaus. "I broke up with Tyler." She told him then let go of his hand.

"Why is this important news?" Klaus asked, his eyebrows furrowed, Caroline smiled at him once again and shook her head.

"You're so oblivious." She told him before sighing and walking off, Klaus wanted to go after her but he knew he had to get back to Isabel before she got out of this again.

"Sorry about that love-" He turned around and stopped when he saw she was no longer there, he growled loudly in anger. "ISABEL!"

**Why did Caroline help Isabel? What's wrong with Kol? What's with all the questions? I guess we'll have to find out! The next chapter is going to be based on Cara a little, but then it'll be back to Isabel again, don't worry. Hope you enjoy!**


	12. Surprise Yourself

_"Haven't seen Isabel around in school, wonder why that is?" Rebekah asked with a smirk, Cara raised an eyebrow and dragged Rebekah into the bathroom._

_ "Where is my sister?" Cara growled, Rebekah chuckled and shrugged._

_ "I may or may not of accidentally dragged her into the forest, she should be around there trying to move." Rebekah told her, Cara gasped._

_ "H... How?" Cara whispered in shock, Rebekah smiled her evil smile and leaned in to whisper to Cara._

_ "I bit her." And with that she ran out of the bathroom to who knows where while Cara stood in shock. After a few seconds the realization hit her and she ran out of the room, through the hallway past everyone and out the main doors._

_ "Don't worry Izzy, I'm on my way!" She said quietly to herself as she ran with vampire speed into the forest._

"It's been at least an hour, where are you Izzy?" Cara asked herself, she slowed down a good half hour ago after she realized she'd eventually get too tired to go on after a while. She heard rustling behind her and froze, there were footsteps coming closer, they seemed to be coming in every direction.

"Come out now!" She demanded, the rustling came nearer. "If you don't come out now I swear I'll make you." She threatened, a shadow appeared next to her own and she turned around in surprise. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the boy in front of her, she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Oh Mike you scared me!" She told him and pulled away to look him in the face, her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you alright? You're just staring into space there, at least say hi." Cara pointed out, his eyes looked into hers.

"I love you," He began, Cara giggled and hugged him again. "And it's because I love you that I have to do this." He told her, she went to look at him again but he grabbed her neck and pulled her hair out of the way of her skin.

"Mike, what are you doing?" She asked, she knew what he was going to do, she just couldn't believe it. "Please! Please don't do this!" She screamed and tried to escape from his grasp, but it was no use, the running had tired her out. She could feel his lips kiss her neck before a growl erupted from his throat and she knew he was about to bite her. Suddenly Cara was pulled back by someone and Mike was stabbed, he fell to the ground gripping the knife he was just stabbed with.

"Mike! No!" Cara cried as she watched the love of her life die right in front of her, she crawled over to his body and took his hand. "I love you so much." She whispered as the last bit of life inside of him was drained from his body. She turned around to see her savior, not sure whether to thank them or kill them, she was surprised in who she found when she turned around.

"Elijah?" She questioned, Elijah knelt down beside her and took her other hand in both of his.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, Cara shook her head, tears still spilling from her eyes.

"No, but you hurt me, you killed him, my boyfriend! I loved him Elijah, more than you could ever imagine." She shouted at him, she was so upset right now she didn't care anymore if anyone killed her. Then Elijah let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug, she cried harder but didn't pull away. She calmed down a bit, when she did her eyes widened and she pushed Elijah away then stood up while wiping the tears off her cheeks. She was still upset but now she was as angry as ever, angry at Elijah.

"Why is it that every time I find someone I love you always screw up my relationship by killing them all!?" She shouted at him, he got up off of the ground and dusted off his clothes.

"You know we wouldn't have a problem with me killing your boyfriends if you didn't go out with all the wrong people." He explained, she slapped him across the face, taking him off guard. He raised his hand to his cheek and scowled at her, but closed his eyes and took a deep breath to control his anger. It was true what people said about him having a bad temper, he was just as short tempered and dangerous as all of his other siblings he just managed to control it.

"There was _nothing _wrong with Mike!" She growled at him, he sighed and took a step towards her.

"He tried to kill you, and he was werewolf! What made you think that would be a good idea?" He asked, she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I wasn't thinking about the consequences I was only thinking about how much I loved him, now I'll never find that kind of love again." She admitted, her mood dropping again, Elijah put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll find someone who loves you one day, someone that's not a psychopath." He promised, she chuckled slightly but then her thoughts just went back to Mike.

"There's nobody else in this world who could make me feel the way he did, kiss me the way he did or love me the way he did." She mumbled but he heard her loud and clear. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward and pressed his lips on hers. She had no idea how to react, she knew she should pull away but at the same time something inside her wouldn't let her. While she was trying to debate what to do she didn't realize that she was kissing him back. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked at her, she opened her eyes and looked back at him in surprise.

"I love you, Cara, I've loved you for centuries now." He confessed, she gaped, Elijah Mikaelson was in love with her. The man who is supposed to be her worst enemy, the man who's saved and caused so many heartbreaks.

"What about Katherine?" Cara asked, Elijah chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Cara.

"You honestly believed I, of all people, was in love with Katherine, please, I know about all of her tricks." He scoffed, Cara gave him a half smile.

"I'll tell you what, Elijah. We start over, be friends and all that then we'll see where that takes us. I just can't jump back into a relationship after what happened." She suggested, Elijah smiled and gently took her left hand in his right, he leaned in and kissed it.

"Anything for you m'dear." He told her and she smiled at him and took his hand.

"Can you please take me away from here, I need to find Isabel before Klaus kills her." Cara asked, Elijah nodded and they walked towards the Mikaelson house. Cara turned her head and looked behind her to see Mike's corpse in the same place as it was a few minutes ago.

"I'll always love you Mike, always." She promised to herself while taking a deep breath and looking at Elijah, she had always thought he was nothing but another lousy Mikaelson but she never looked behind that. She never imagined that she would be walking hand in hand with him through a forest right after he confessed his love to her and kissed her. But she just remembered what her mother used to say all the time 'If you look at something with an open mind, you can surprise yourself'.


	13. You never know

Isabel arrived at her house and ran inside, she was breathless after running from the Mikaelson house, afraid of one of them would catch her. She had no idea that she could ever be terrified of someone, she thought she was the scariest you could get, but that was before she knew they could kill her, if they couldn't that would be different. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it for a few moments, catching her breath.

"Well, well, well." She heard a voice say from her kitchen and watching in disgust at the person who came out.

"What do you want Katherine?" Isabel growled, Katherine's sickly happy grin stayed in place as she took slow steps towards Isabel.

"Oh just some small talk, a little girly time and maybe ask you a few questions." She gestured to the sofa and Isabel scowled slightly as she walked over to it and sat.

"I suppose this has something to do with the damn cure too." Isabel guessed and Katherine clapped her hands with false enthusiasm.

"My, my, aren't you smart." She teased, Isabel gave a sarcastic smile. "Where is it gone?" She asked suddenly, her face getting very serious. Isabel raised an eyebrow in confusion, isn't Katherine the one who took it from the safe and enchanted it.

"Hold on! You're the one that took it from us!? Not that I care about that, I don't really care where the cure ends up." Isabel admitted, Katherine gripped her arm hard, it didn't hurt her though, Isabel just elbowed Katherine in the stomach causing the Doppelganger to jolt forward. "Never do anything like that again." Warned Isabel with a sweet smile.

"How would you feel if that cure ended up with Silas?" Katherine asked with a frown, Silas, Silas... Where had Isabel heard that before.

"Kol, seriously, Silas is not coming back anytime soon, relax, brother." Rebekah said in attempts to calm, her panicking brother who sounded as though he was pacing.

"You don't know that! You don't know where that cure could end up, if he comes back to life, we're all done with! Do you understand that, Bekah!?" Kol shouted at her, Isabel couldn't believe Kol, of all people, was worried about Silas, an imaginary monster, coming back to life.

"Just as long as none of our enemies find it we'll be okay, don't worry brother, we'll find it." Rebekah promised.

"Silas." Isabel whispered in realization, she looked at Katherine who was nodding slowly. "He's real isn't he?" Katherine nodded once again.

"Which is why you have to tell me everything you know about the cure." Katherine told her, Isabel groaned and shook her head.

"I have no idea what the big deal about the cure even is, and I thought you had it?" Isabel questioned once again, Katherine shook her head.

"Someone took it, I stole it from you, I managed to get a witch to put a spell on the safe so that nobody would steal your... secret weapon." Katherine smirked at the end, obviously meaning the stake.

"Wow, so generous."

"I know right!" Katherine giggled but then coughed and but a straight face back on again. "Now, do you have any idea who might have the cure?"

"I actuall-" Isabel was caught off by the sound of her door opening, she grabbed Katherine's arm and quickly ran with her to the wall where the people couldn't see them. She heard a voice, no wait! Two voices? Cara and... Elijah?

"I'm so sorry again for what happened, I just wanted to protect you, I promise." She heard Elijah say, Isabel sneaked a peek around the corner, careful not to be caught, she almost gasped at the sight. Cara was standing outside the front door, both her hands intertwined with Elijah's and her back was to Isabel, she could see Elijah looking down with guilt written all over his face.

"I know you are, it's going to take me some time to get over this, but when I do I promise I'll talk to you about this, about... us." Cara hesitated, Isabel looked at Katherine who's mouth was dropped so low she thought it would literally hit the floor, she looked back at the couple at the door.

"I understand, and I really meant every word I said to you." Elijah promised, Isabel was curious as to what on earth was going on with the two, last time she checked they hated each other.

"Look," Cara began, she took away one of her hands and pressed it to his cheek, he was a lot taller than her so she had to go up on her toes to look him in the eyes properly. "I feel the same way, I always have, I just never wanted to admit it to anyone, not even myself. We'll make this work, but we have to promise not to tell anyone for a while, Isabel would go crazy," No shit, Isabel thought. "and your brothers and sister would hate us both." Cara explained, Elijah nodded with a faint smile.

"At this rate I'm just glad I'll get the chance to kiss you whenever I please." He joked, Isabel heard Cara chuckle, she sounded so happy, something she hasn't sounded like in years. Cara leaned forward and connected their lips, Isabel gaped at the sight, what was her sister thinking? When Cara pulled away she took a while to open her eyes, and Elijah pressed their foreheads together.

"You should go in before Isabel comes home, she'll kill you." Elijah suggested, Cara nodded, but just as Elijah was about to leave Katherine came out of hiding.

"What the hell are you doing, Reilly?" She asked with a slight growl, Cara turned around in shock with a hand on her heart.

"What are you doing here!?"

"No, what are you doing kissing Elijah, the man I love." Katherine stepped forward a bit, Isabel stayed hiding, waiting for the right moment to come out. "First Damon now Elijah, why do you always go for the men who love me?" Katherine asked icily, Isabel chose then to come out.

"You liked Slutty Salvatore!?" Isabel exclaimed, Katherine looked at Isabel with a raised eyebrow.

"Slutty Salvatore?" She questioned and Isabel gave her a weird look, shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing.

"Just a nickname I came up with for him a while back," She explained but then shook her head, "But what!? Why Damon? I thought you hated them Salvatore's, in fact, I thought you hated Katherine too, I thought you hated Elijah but apparently I was wrong on that too. You more than like him, that much is obvious." Isabel half teased and was half serious, she saw a smirk grow on Katherine's face, directed at Cara.

"Aw, Car, you didn't tell her did you?" Katherine asked as she took slow steps towards Cara who was edging close to Elijah.

"Katherine, don't or I swear I-"

"You'll what, Cara? What will you do?" Katherine smirked once more, she was asking for a fight, that's all she wants.

"Or I'll tell Klaus where to find you, he's so engrossed in finding the cure right now, I'm sure he's forgotten all about you, I think a friendly reminder is in hand." Elijah threatened, Katherine just scoffed.

"Yeah, you can't even come in here, Elijah, Isabel's not stupid enough to trust you and your girlfriend here isn't either." Katherine teased, Cara glared.

"Hey! I trust Elijah with my life!" She admitted, Isabel actually did gasp this time, drawing everyone's attention.

"You traitor." Isabel mumbled and stormed out the front door, before she walked out the gate she turned to them, "If a fight breaks out, clean up after yourselves." And with that she disappeared down the now dark streets into the night. Cara and Elijah returned their attention back to Katherine who just stood there looking at her nails.

"You know Cara, if I were you I'd let me go, do you know how easy it is for me to get that stake from the safe and give it to someone like say... Rebekah or Kol?" Katherine threatened, Cara's eyes widened, as did Katherine's. "Oops! Was I not supposed to say that around your boyfriend, well, it's not like he wants to kill you or anything, so you should be okay." Katherine chuckled and shoved Cara with her shoulder so she could walk out the front door.

"What happened to the old Katherine?" Cara asked before Katherine left completely, the brunette stopped and looked at her.

"She disappeared when he best friend abandoned her." Was the last thing Katherine said before she ran away, Cara stood in awe and looked at Elijah.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cara." Elijah told her, the only going through Cara's head was that she thought Elijah was sad about her not inviting him in. She was still afraid to trust him, she was afraid to trust anyone at this stage, but she didn't want him to hate her for it.

"Would you, err, would you like to come in for a while, I don't want to be alone?" Cara asked, Elijah smiled widely, the look of happiness on his face made Cara smile too, as corny as that sounds.

"I would love to." He accepted the offer and walked into the house, closing the door on his way in.

Isabel sat on a wall a few block up from her house, it was a big circular green surrounded by a large red bricked wall. The green was often used as a football pitch for teenagers but Isabel rarely ever came when they were here. She sighed as she jumped down from the wall and spotted a foot ball on the edge of the green, she sauntered over to it and began to kick it for a while. A few years ago she had taken an interest in learning most sports and English football happened to be her favourite. She kicked the ball around the green and was about to kick it to the wall, pretending it was a net when someone blocked the wall and caught the ball, kicking it to the other side of the green. Isabel looked to see who her opponent was, it was of course, Kol, some how she was was kind of happy he was here, she needed someone around her that wasn't anyone she thought she could trust.

"Why the long face, love?" Kol asked as he walked towards her as she went to retrieve the ball.

"Everything's fucked up, like this cure, Silas, Katherine, the Salvatores, everything! I just want to pack up and move away again, let Cara deal with this shit." Isabel admitted, and kicked the ball to Kol as soon as she got it.

"So why don't you?" Kol asked, she never expected anyone to ask her that before.

"No matter where I go my demons always follow me." She was surprised at how much she was confiding in him. "Exactly why I see you everywhere, my demons always follow me." She joked and he laughed, actually laughed, not sarcastically or anything. After kicking the ball a few more times they stopped and Isabel lay down on the grass, Kol joined her and lay beside her, she turned on her side.

"Have you every just wanted to up and leave though, just forget Mystic Falls?" Isabel asked curiously, she heard Kol sigh.

"Many times, but i can't leave my family, as much as we may hate each other so much sometimes we're family, always and forever. We have each others' backs, even if we try to stab them once and a while." Kol told her, she chuckled slightly at the last point, then she thought to her own family.

"Cara's the only bit of family I have left, I know as hard as I try, I'll never find out who killed my parents, it was over 500 years ago." Isabel turned to her side to look at Kol. She had never really noticed until now how attractive he really was, sure she noticed that he was kind of good looking but the way she was looking at him now was different. It was as if he had forgotten the amount of times they've fought, tried to kill each other and how much they hated each other.

"Like what you see, Izzy?" He asked cockily while looking at her with a raise eyebrow, she chuckled and punched his shoulder.

"You wish, Mikaelson!" This time is was his time to laugh, he rolled over on his side, also taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. She looked so fragile yet, he knew very well she didn't break easily. A strand of brown hair fell into her face and he pulled it back behind her ear, she smiled at him and he forgot all about why he hated her.

"You know in movies, this is around where the boy kisses the girl but before he can some sprinklers or something magically come on." Isabel informed him, he considered this thought, and slowly moved forward then stopped.

"Have any of the sprinklers come on yet?" He whispered, she giggled and shook her head.

"No, not yet." She whispered back to him, he smiled widely once more and leaned in closer to connect their lips. the kiss was much like all of their other kisses, passionate, electrifying and just plain confusing. Suddenly they hear a clash of thunder come from the sky followed by a flash of lightening and rain, they both pulled apart.

"Well, this is close enough i guess." Isabel commented earning another chuckle out of Kol, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. Isabel wondered how long this would last, how long it would be until one of them tries to potentially harm the other.

"Do you hate me?" Kol asked, Isabel felt taken aback by this question.

"I don't know how I feel about you Kol, we tried to kill each other not even three hours ago and now we're cuddling on a green in the rain. I don't hate you but at the same time, I'll do whatever it takes to protect myself and my sister." Isabel answered honestly, Kol respected her honesty and he could admit he felt the same. Neither of them knew what was going on, they had no clue how they felt about each other, but they cherished these moments when they weren't at each others' throats. Who knows what could happen in the future, they could like each other, or they could turn on each other just as easily. Who knows?


End file.
